


你的眼睛像铜矿

by gpepper (paperfish)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperfish/pseuds/gpepper
Summary: 僧侣抄写员史蒂夫与矮人工匠托尼的旅行。





	1. 新约克城

小巷的墙上洒落午后的阳光，挂在楼与楼之间长绳上的衣物随风翻飞。然而地面上的泥泞并没有被蒸干多少，随着坡上一记泼水声，又有细细的水流潺潺而下。  
“矮子！矮子！”几个孩子跟在一个正在上坡的人影后面欢快地起哄。  
“滚开！”那人回头喝道。他明明是孩子的身高竟然有着成年男子的声音，面孔隐在兜帽下，看不清。  
孩子们在他回头的瞬间尖叫着一哄而散，又在他扭头继续前行时聚拢到一块，隔了一段距离尾随他，交头接耳地发出叽叽咕咕的笑声。  
“傻兮兮的小屁孩。”被这样明目张胆跟踪的人嘀咕了一句，拔出陷在泥滩里的脚，仰头望向一个在风中吱嘎作响的招牌。他的头仰得太高，兜帽落下去，露出蓬乱的黑发、棕色的脸颊和……造型独特的胡子。  
“侏儒！侏儒！”孩子们又一次起哄。  
“石膏脑袋！”胡子男骂道，“侏儒没有胡子！”  
“侏儒！侏儒！”  
胡子男慢慢地把手搭到腰带上。  
“侏儒！侏儒！”  
胡子男猛然抽出什么东西，怪叫一声。  
孩子们顿作鸟兽散。  
没有再回来。  
可他抽出来的东西只不过是把普通的锤子。  
他把锤子插回原本的固定带上，又在泥泞中跋涉几步，拐进了招牌下的门洞。  
“非常有礼貌。”里面某人的欢迎贺辞并没有使胡子男吃惊，“一如既往，非常有礼貌，斯塔克。”  
“有话快说，弗瑞。”斯塔克坐到等候长椅上，离说话人隔出了一个人的空位。“早就没有东西阻隔帽子摩擦你的头皮，你还到理发屋来做什么？”  
“斯塔克，你为什么旅行？”被问话的人用问题回答。  
“我来修你们修道院那个破破烂烂的钟！”斯塔克抖动踩在椅子横档上的脚，成分不明的稀泥从上面滴落到同样看不出颜色的地面。“我在来的路上已经听到午课的钟声。你们就是学不会照顾那些齿轮和摆锤。麻烦给它们上点油！！我绝不会把带铰链的东西卖给你们，”  
弗瑞明白“带铰链的东西”可不是钟。“谁让你总是造别人看不懂的东西，”他回嘴，不过没有接着多说什么，只盯着斯塔克的厚底木鞋套看了一阵：“我想你高估了这里泥浆的厚度。”  
“你根本不知道哈尔逊石桥上的泥有多厚。”斯塔克哼了一声，“快说重点。”  
“我想你不介意多一个能扛很多重物的大个子当旅伴。”  
斯塔克眯起眼：“我不需要在回家路上多一个人类蠢货累赘。”  
“你能省下找挑夫或雇马车的钱，他还得付钱给你呢。”弗瑞假装快活地说，“修道院愿意代他出10桶酒作为报酬，你只用带他在路上看点石头采点花草。”  
斯塔克跳下地，极尽可能地站得笔直：“我绝不会带人类间谍回家乡！绝不！”  
“他一会就过来，是不是间谍你说了算。”弗瑞也站起身，“我赌你会喜欢他。”  
屋外一阵喧闹，斯塔克觉得他又听到了那些孩子的叫嚷声，不过这回更像是欢呼。过了一会，门口出现的高大青年遮住了那里的大半光线，头发与阳光同色。不等弗瑞张嘴，斯塔克就知道这是他俩正在等的那个“能扛很多重物的大个子旅伴”。  
“有没有人说过你的眼睛像铜矿？”斯塔克蓦然开口。  
青年眨了眨眼，阳光像水沫在褐金的睫毛弹散开，在湖水般的眼眸中溅起星星点点。“不，从来没有。”  
“他们是瞎子。”斯塔克斩钉截铁地说。  
“我想，”青年微微勾起嘴角，“并没有很多人像您这样亲眼见过真正的铜矿。或者准确地说，铜锌矿？”  
就冲他后面那句话，斯塔克决定可以容忍他。然而他的下一句话就让斯塔克立即改了主意——  
“斯塔克女士——”  
“啥？！你敢再说一遍！”斯塔克愤然跳上长椅，“我安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克！有哪一点娘娘腔！”  
“……可是，听说矮人族女性也有胡子，男性只留络腮大胡子——”  
青年的话再次被斯塔克打断，“弗瑞！这家伙需要好好地用两只眼睛看看世界！”  
戴着单边眼罩的弗瑞面不改色：“5桶酒。”  
“没门。别想把报酬减半。”  
“另5桶你可以下个收获季再拿，”青年插嘴，“或者我回到修道院以后亲自给你送过去。”  
“所以我带你出去以后还要护送你回家吗，小姑娘？”  
“我会骑马，会用弓箭，也会用钉头锤。我能保护自己。”青年边说边朝他走近，“我懂怎么扎营，怎么守夜，怎么游泳。我甚至还能保护你。”青年在距离他一臂之遥的地方停下，“如果我没有再次犯错，大部分的矮人族都不会游泳。”  
斯塔克微微仰头，恶狠狠地用鼻孔瞪他：“你最好已经收拾好了行李，人类。我明天天亮就出发，不管你来不来。”  
青年笑起来：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。你可以叫我史蒂夫。我这就去拿行李。你别想提前走，我知道你住哪。”说完，他就匆匆忙忙走了。  
“瞧，你俩相处得很好。假如你真是斯塔克女士，我觉得到夏天时都能听到你俩的喜讯了。”  
“石头在上！弗瑞，他跟你一样是个僧侣！一个修士！”  
“嗯……严格说来他是在俗修士，随时可以回自己家乡。”弗瑞意味深长地瞥他一眼，也走了。  
理发屋师傅这时才慢吞吞地从里间探出头来：“修面吗？客人？”  
“我绝不让人类碰我的胡子，绝不！”

——————————  
“史蒂夫修士，你这就要离开了吗？”  
“菲尔修士。”史蒂夫跟来人打完招呼，束紧行李包上最后一个结。“是的，明天早晨出发。”  
两人说了些客套话后，史蒂夫委婉地请求在出发前再看一次那个神奇的钟。“当然，当然。来吧。”圣器室管理员二话不说就往外走。他们离开客宿区，穿过药草圃和菜园，经过储存室和厨房，走过长长的内院长廊，打开一层蒙着厚革包着铜的门，再经过一层覆着防火板的木门，到了圣器室的时钟间。这个能摆下四张床的贮存间只在当中摆了一张大石台，上面扣着一个硕大的玻璃罩，里面就是那个钟，由今天史蒂夫所见过的那位矮人工匠所制造的钟。  
它少有的居然由木头和金属制成，而非矮人族喜好的石头与晶矿材料，乍看之下就像一座缩小的四层楼木制小房子，每层都有楼梯，顶层甚至还有围栏和屋顶。木轮粼粼转动，金属弧条张合不息。  
复杂。精巧。美丽。  
“真可惜我没有时间把它画下来。它真美。”  
“你可以回来以后画。”菲尔说，“我们夏末会收到一批小牛皮和羊皮，入冬时就能有足够的纸张。鹅和野雁总是不缺。”  
“我会带回墨水材料。”史蒂夫接着说。  
菲尔沉默了好一会儿。“要当心，史蒂夫。斯塔克他终究不是人类。”  
史蒂夫转头看向他，目光又越过他落在房间里靠着墙角放的高脚凳和踏脚三阶小木台——其他人的身高用不上那些。  
菲尔则始终紧盯着前方的石台与钟。“这只是一个模型。斯塔克原本怂恿院长和城主建造一个时钟塔。我们的工匠不熟悉这么复杂的东西，斯塔克说只要给足够的报酬，他愿意带一队矮人工匠来帮工。”  
“院长和城主不希望有这么多异族出现在城里。”史蒂夫能猜到后续。  
“尤其是矮人。”  
矮人族，至少史蒂夫见过和听说过的矮人族，往往既是工匠也是战士。他们几乎无论何时都穿着装甲，即使在最轻装的时候也至少会穿着金属胸甲，据说那是他们的传统。矮人不像人类那样灵魂就寄宿在肉身中，他们的灵魂附在他们的装甲上。装甲是他们的肉体防护、身份证明、个人尊严、家族荣誉。除了几不离身的装甲之外，矮人总是随身带着很多工具，锤子、钳子、刀子……以他们的手艺，还不知道能在身上藏下多少奇怪的精巧小东西。一队矮人凑在一起说不定能一夜造出攻克城池的可怕武器。新约克城没有魔法师，以简易魔法卷轴可对付不了一群矮人战士。何况魔法师在这个时代已经非常稀少了。  
“圣器室事故……”史蒂夫话说一半就闭了嘴，觉得没有必要讲出来。  
菲尔垂下视线。前任圣器室管理员管理不当造成珍贵的时钟受损，因而被革职。菲尔接任后，前任降为杂务修士去做体力劳动以弥补过失。  
大概会是涉及大量木材与金属的体力劳动。  
“当心斯塔克。”菲尔又说了一次。  
“我只是个抄写员。”史蒂夫笑了笑。  
“恐怕还是我们唯一一个画师。”菲尔回了个微笑，摸出摇铃，“午后经课快结束了。我们走吧。祝你旅途顺利，你回来之前我会每天为你祈祷平安。”  
史蒂夫离开修道院时听到了身后外廊上的摇铃声，坐上载着酒桶的骡车时听到了吊钟敲响的声音。洪亮的钟声通知所有日间劳作的人们，一天的辛苦结束了。葡萄园和农田里的农民会收拾工具走上一两里格的路回家，孩子们要把在林子里乱跑的家畜家禽赶回栏圈，主妇们收拾晾晒的衣物，拿出面包摆上桌。而史蒂夫则要押送一车酒到西边城门等着与斯塔克会合。  
骡车停在城门附近的墙根。史蒂夫谢过送他来的车夫，笔直地站在车边望向进进出出回家的人们，望向一张张不同的脸，愉悦的、沮丧的、兴奋的、麻木的。  
人流渐渐变得稀薄。守卫关上城门放下门闩。城头燃起火把。史蒂夫叫住一个并不怎么行色匆匆的路人，托他给城西客栈的矮人工匠斯塔克送个口信。那人过了不久就来回报说这位工匠已经退房离开，“醉醺醺地不知到哪里玩乐去了。”史蒂夫皱了皱眉，在车沿坐下。车上最多能放下六个桶，他坐在第六个空位，开始默诵一篇经文。  
星辰闪现。月上中天。史蒂夫蜷在自己的行李包和酒桶中间，有点犯迷糊。  
有人接近。  
来人被一棍顶在胸前，发出轻响。此人不怒反笑：“你没说还会用长棍。”  
史蒂夫抖了抖棍端，点了两下斯塔克的胸膛，慢腾腾地答道：“赶蛇。”  
斯塔克肆无忌惮地大声笑起来，把守卫招来骂了他们两句。“睡吧。”斯塔克扔给他一个油毡布卷，示意他下车，“明早城门一开我们就跟在巡逻队后面出发。”  
“为什么？”史蒂夫抖开布卷铺在车旁的地面。  
“他们会给上桥之前那段坑坑洼洼地面铺稻草。”爬上车的斯塔克一个接一个地敲了敲酒桶，然后在史蒂夫刚才坐着的地方窝了下来。  
“哦。”史蒂夫没有多问，像个沉重的布袋一样倒在了油布上。  
斯塔克挂满小工具和有奇怪装饰的皮背心下，果然还是有金属胸甲。他并不是矮人中的异类。一个称职的抄写员能分得清羊皮纸上刮擦的痕迹是写错了修改还是有意涂抹，一个称职的工匠当然也分得清他亲手制作的宝物是意外损坏还是被人刻意拆解。  
“当心斯塔克。”史蒂夫朦胧中似乎又一次听到菲尔的声音。  
接着他睡着了。

**一条光带。河水。被阳光照耀着，波光粼粼。水流的泼溅声。有许多重物接连不断地落入水中。愤怒的吼叫。喃喃的诉说，透着哀伤与急切，像是恳求。**


	2. 旷野

斯塔克早晨是被史蒂夫的歌声惊醒的。倒不是说史蒂夫很吵或唱得很难听，正相反，他唱得不错。斯塔克熟悉的通用语词汇是生意商讨和骂战，所以他并没能完全听明白史蒂夫唱辞的内容，只知道那是赞颂自然的诗篇：阳光照耀的河水、满月洗去森林的黑暗、星辰是旅人的明灯之类之类。  
斯塔克打着呵欠撑起身，背靠住酒桶看向史蒂夫——高大的青年面朝刚泛出一些白色的东方站得笔直，阖着眼，嘴唇翕动，音量与平常说话声差不多大。他的嗓音沉稳又不失年青人的明亮，歌吟平顺地绵延，几乎无法察觉换气的停顿间断，说像流水太过浅薄清脆，不如说倒更像是缓缓流淌的熔岩。  
平滑无波。  
炽热亲切。  
……  
“铛！——”  
“铛！——”  
斯塔克骤然睁眼，只一瞬间就反应过来这是修道院的钟声。天已大亮，史蒂夫的吟唱声早已沉寂，而自己不知是何时陷入了恍惚的浅眠——竟在全无防备的露天睡得人事不省。他霍然坐起，背后冷汗涔涔而下。  
“城门刚开了。”  
斯塔克闻声猛回头，从酒桶间的空隙见到史蒂夫稳坐在车夫的位置，手里握着缰绳。  
“我可是你这路盲的向导，不是要运的酒桶。”斯塔克抱怨着跳下车，绕到车头坐在史蒂夫身旁。他瞥了一眼拉车的骡马，显然已经被喂食过了水和草——他到底睡得有多死，竟然在史蒂夫喂骡子的时候都毫无察觉？  
“我觉得你压在后面，车才会比较稳当。”  
斯塔克瞪了史蒂夫一会才反应过来：“你居然嫌我沉！你这个橡树桩子！”  
“别乱动，小铁秤砣，车会翻。”  
骑着高头大马的城防巡逻队率先出城，后面跟着一个同样骑马的邮差，接着是一辆拉着工具箱、木板和稻草的维护道路的骡车。史蒂夫驾着车跟在这辆骡车后面，他给守卫看了修道院的通行路牌，守卫则疑惑地盯着他旁边的斯塔克：“俺没见过有侏儒当修士，他们都是演戏的小丑。”  
史蒂夫按住斯塔克的肩膀：“他是矮人工匠，为修道院服务，现在是我的向导。”  
守卫将信将疑地又打量了斯塔克一番，朝一旁的税务员做了个手势表示这两人不必收城门税，放他们的骡车走了。  
城门之外就是被斯塔克嫌弃过的哈尔逊石桥。护路工忙着修补桥另一头到河岸的坑洞时，史蒂夫的骡车就停在石桥正中。几个扛着农具的农夫绕过他们，匆匆走远。  
“原来修士身份这么好用。”斯塔克抖开史蒂夫的手，“有什么旅行计划吗，树桩，你到底要去什么鬼地方？”  
“送一封信到驿站，再到边境堡验收材料，给林屋教堂递个包裹，然后去你们的采石场看看有哪些矿可以订。”  
“我们不叫采石场，叫矿场。”斯塔克纠正，“所有的石头都是宝贵的矿物，只不过你们人类不认识。不过我带路，我的计划优先：先去码头。……他们这么修补不对，这样顶不到下一次大雨就会再坏掉。”  
史蒂夫扭头看向矮人，以为他会气冲冲跳下车去纠正护路工的作法，然而矮人工匠保持着手肘撑在膝盖上，手掌托着下巴的百无聊赖的姿势，动也不动。  
“那要怎么修？”史蒂夫忍不住问。  
斯塔克挥了一下手：“全部拆掉，用真正的石头来砌彻底的石桥。现在的木桥墩或许还能撑十几个冬天，但桥面已经不行了。木板上面铺卵石本来就是乱来。用条石横铺！铺得平平整整的！”他在原位挪动了一下，降低了音量嘀咕，“省得坐车时癫得屁股疼，你们连减震装置都没有。新约克城的石材是不是都用光了。”  
“为什么要去码头？减震装置是什么？”史蒂夫一边随口发问，一边等着护路工收拾好工具让出空位，然后催动骡车碾过刚铺好的道路。“说了你也不懂。”斯塔克说罢闭上了眼睛，一副不打算闲聊的模样。  
骡车沿着河岸北行，左边是广袤的农田，右边隔岸则是绵延的城墙。或许有一天在史书上会称颂新约克城的七座高大城门与宏伟的三重城墙，然而现在的它才没有那么耀眼。西边的城门就只有他们刚经过的那个，就只有一重的城墙也都还没修建完整，缺口处能望见远处修道院旁边教堂的钟塔。有渔船见附近没有城防巡逻的影子就迅速靠岸，将装着鱼虾贝类的桶子递给陆上接应的人，从没有墙的地方偷运进城里，省下一笔城门税金。  
“你们的城真寒酸。”斯塔克忽然开口评论。  
“所以我们颂扬其他瑰丽的事物。我希望能有一天有幸见识矮人城市的宏伟。”  
“答得这么坦荡都不像个间谍，我差一点就不怀疑你了。”  
史蒂夫一脸震惊回看他：“我只是个抄写员！”  
“哪个抄写员会像你这么虎背熊腰。”  
“因为我得准备绘画颜料，太瘦弱连个碾钵都用不了。”接着史蒂夫开始长篇大论辩白。修道院要做一本本地风物志：什么林子有什么样的鸟兽，山中会遇到怎样的怪物，作物成长的季节等等。这本本地风物志要从头到尾彻彻底底的本地化，要用本地成长的牛犊羊羔皮，本地生长的植物染料，本地出产的矿物颜料……  
斯塔克听得很认真。  
一个字都不信。  
“到了！你去给我免税。”斯塔克打断史蒂夫对醋泡苏木碎屑的描述，把他赶去应付税务员。  
史蒂夫没动弹，他刚明白斯塔克来码头的用意：“你要用船把酒运回去。那为什么跟我约在西城门碰面？”  
城北的修道院离北城门更近，而且北城门外有叫东河的溪水连通哈尔逊河。其实修道院向外运送葡萄酒时就是从修院的地下水道行船到东河，再到哈尔逊河，顺流北下或逆流南上运往别的城镇。而史蒂夫横穿了四分之三个城市到西城门与迟到的矮人工匠碰面，露宿一夜，再倒走了二分之一个城市的长度拐回到码头，耗费一晚加半个早上只是兜了个大圈。  
“我原本没想到要带这些回去。”斯塔克拍拍身后的酒桶，“想找还有空位又可靠的船不容易。”他一边推搡史蒂夫下车，一边露出轻浮的笑容，“摆脱这些东西，我才有更多时间带着你看世界。”他甩给史蒂夫一个船主人的名字，就扭头驾着车去找他的船，把史蒂夫丢给码头官员应付相关的文书工作。  
史蒂夫再看到斯塔克时，酒桶没了，骡车也没了，矮人工匠正跟一头驮着行李的骡子大眼瞪小眼。  
“水粮行李。”矮人拍了拍行李袋。  
史蒂夫点头，没应声。  
“写本地风物志的话有个地方你要去亲眼看看。”  
史蒂夫又点了点头，还是没应声。  
斯塔克仰头仔细瞧着他的脸——面无表情，默不作声。  
斯塔克张了张嘴又闭上。他牵着骡子往前走，史蒂夫跟在后面，继续默不作声。  
斯塔克觉得他是生气了，不过他才不会向他道歉。史蒂夫没有对他讲实话，他也不会因为对史蒂夫有隐瞒而内疚。尽管史蒂夫对画画什么的讲得头头是道，似乎抄写员这身份并非冒充，但他还是古怪。至于是哪里古怪……  
史蒂夫忽然上前两大步在骡子另一侧拉住了缰绳：“绕开那个。”  
斯塔克从沉思中抬头左右张望。他们站在一个两条土路交叉的十字路口前，眼前除了野草黄土没啥特别的。周围已经不见有农田，除了他俩更不见人迹。路面虽然并不平整，但既没有大石头，也没有会让骡子和人崴脚的坑，也没有尸体或麻疯病人。  
“你……看到了什么？”  
“那团布。”  
斯塔克这才注意到路口那团沾满浮土像是泥坷垃的东西，似乎是件打成结的破衣服。“不就是块破布。”  
史蒂夫沉默了一会，大概是摇了摇头。隔着骡子的脑袋，斯塔克看不见。  
“有人会把家里病人的衣服打结丢在路上。解开结或踩到结的人会得病，原本的病人就会治好了。”  
“这是迷信！”  
“你又不知道是迷信还是魔法。”  
“这世界已经快没有魔法了。”斯塔克悄声自语。  
“还有的。”史蒂夫倒是耳朵尖。  
斯塔克眯起眼。如果他没记错，喝酒时快乐的霍根给他讲过一桩闲事：新年时有个男人化装成奶牛的模样在自家房顶跳舞祈求来年家畜健康丰产，被修道院院长看见。院长没把这当作是单纯的发酒疯行为，而认为这是相信异端法术的行为，把那人判了三年斋戒，三年只能吃面包白水，不能沾一滴酒，还不能跟老婆同房。  
末法时代，相信修道院的那些鬼教条之外的事物是要受罚的。  
是了。弗瑞说过史蒂夫是个世俗修士，这意味着除了修道院的那些鬼教条之外，他仍有遵循世俗作法的习惯，仍未脱离世俗生活。有意思。  
斯塔克牵着骡子远远绕开那团破布，接着搭讪：“你多大了？”  
眼前史蒂夫的这阵沉默大概是在继续生闷气和满足聊天愿望之间犹豫。  
“26。”他最终答道。  
矮人哼了一声：“小毛头。”  
“那你又有多老了？”   
“几年前我的年纪是你的两倍，这个几年是我现在岁数的十二分之一。”  
“48岁的矮人看起来果然跟同年纪的人类不一样。你们一定很长寿。”  
“你倒是不笨。”斯塔克可不会告诉他，以矮人的标准，自己才刚成年没多久。  
两人一路有一句没一句地搭着话，爬上一个小山包。  
“我听说过这地方。他们叫它石块旷野。”史蒂夫望向山包下的平原。寸草不生的荒原四处散布着巨石，有的石块还三三两两搭成门洞的模样。“他们说那个叫石床。”  
“巨人的石床。”斯塔克目光游走，心不在焉地答道。“快下雨了。我们走。”  
“你们把这里叫什么？”  
“唉？别管它平原。”  
“哈尔逊河呢？”  
“随它去河。”  
“你骗我。”  
“爱信不信。”  
雨来的时候他们没能走多远，被迫在一株老树的树洞里一直躲到了晚上。斯塔克生起火，表示自己守前半夜的岗，让史蒂夫先睡。史蒂夫没推辞。  
斯塔克把搭在架子上烘的湿衣服翻了个面，歪头偷瞥了一眼蜷在树洞里睡得纹风不动的青年，背着树洞坐下，用根小树枝在面前地上划拉着计算起来。  
新约克城修补路桥的时候没有用石头。在建的城墙停工了，工地上没有剩余一块木料或石料。码头对面的渡口北边原本有座不知供奉什么神的神庙，似乎已经被拆平。神庙与新约克城北城墙之间是东河，满载着石材的船逆流而上。修钟的时候去修道院看过，修院和教堂并没有正在进行的工程。他也以找活干的名头打听过，城里没有兴建的大型建筑物——除了那个没造完的城墙之外。  
城里的铁匠铺只有小学徒守着，那技术撑死也就能给马钉个掌，师傅一个说是辞了工去找相好的，另一个说是送老婆回娘家待产。木匠行会的大门从他到的那天起就一直锁着，没见有人出入。新约克城不知有没有石匠行会，总之他上一回去的时候没有。  
这些人，这些木材和石材都到哪里去了？  
斯塔克抹平计算的土方量。史蒂夫对别管它平原虽然表现得好奇，但没有显出特别的兴趣，也不知他会不会在心里默算平原上的巨石能折合成多少石材。尽管新约克城似乎建筑材料紧缺的样子，却没有派人来开采城市附近这块所谓的“石块旷野”。  
　　斯塔克仰头望向如今拢在夜色中的山坡。他没有欺骗人类，矮人的确把那里叫作“别管它平原”，那里一直是矮人族的禁地，因为世代相传那里是巨龙的狩猎场。石床真的是巨人的石床，床上的巨人都被更巨大的龙吃掉了。不过……  
　　斯塔克看向被拴在树下安安静静的骡子。不过末法时代的现在已经没有龙了，不再有传说中的龙威将方圆数里的所有生物都吓得不是腿脚发软就是望风而逃。  
　　史蒂夫一直在偷瞄斯塔克的背影，见他起先垂头动着右手不知在做什么，然后抬头叹了口气，之后就微弓着背蜷坐成一团没有再动。  
　　果然只有魔法种族才能找到传说的石块旷野。他听说过有农夫或樵夫误入过那片遍地巨石的地域，归家后或脸色泛青或兴奋满面地跟人讲述那里四处累累的白骨，但谁也没能第二次找到那里。院长说那些人是因为不虔诚，心有邪念才会被魔怪引去了污秽之地，于是判罚他们斋戒。可史蒂夫暗自相信那片旷野就像他曾住过的岛一样，还有能扰乱人的魔法残存。  
　　这个世界还有魔法。  
　　还有。  
　　史蒂夫定下心，闭上眼安睡。  
　　  
 **一条光带。焰流。闪耀夺目，转瞬即逝。火柱自天空落下，在大地上烧出一道道焦痕。惊恐的嘶鸣。油脂的香气。**


	3. 森林·驿站

托尼·斯塔克爱末法时代。矮人都爱末法时代。  
托尼出生于末法时代，对此前魔法时代的了解完全来自父辈的记忆、诗人的传说和贾维斯的床边故事。跟魔法时代相比，如今再没有法师用一两句咒语就能建造或摧毁矮人们经年累月一砖一瓦堆垒而起的城池，再没有巨龙来争夺矮人的矿山和宝藏，再没有怪模怪样的危险东西在天空上飞来飞去，再没有烦人的客户在订购商品时提出各种讨厌的附魔要求。  
“魔法不会自然消亡。时代发展是矮人力推动的结果。”托尼的父亲曾这么说过。“‘我为我族争得立足之地。’”  
我为我族争得立足之地。每个矮人城市的奠基石上都刻有这句话。

“斯塔克。”  
矮人攸地睁眼。  
因为在听到自己名字的同时，他也听见了呼救声。  
他霍然坐起，见到树洞外提着长棍的史蒂夫朝他比了个手势。  
“什么？”他摸向身边的武器，轻声问。  
史蒂夫扭头看过来，悄声答：“两个人。北边。”  
史蒂夫不认识或者没听到夹杂在呼救声中尖锐的狺狺怪叫，矮人可对这声音熟悉得很。  
“狗头人！”斯塔克跳起身就朝声音来处冲去。  
林中布着晨雾，四下树影幢幢，几步之外一片茫茫。呼救声并未随着矮人跑近而变大声，反而完全消失了。狗头人的锐笑倒是愈加清晰。  
而斯塔克早在看到它们之前就闻到了它们的臭味，他毫不犹豫，抬手就朝那方向来一记连射。惨叫响起，呼救声也紧接着再次响起。矮人已看到那个摇摇晃晃的身影，于是停下脚步，瞄准头部又是一箭，当然也没忘记给它旁边那个想跑的影子来一轮连发。  
一阵劲风自他头上扫过。一声哀嚎。  
他猛回头，只见史蒂夫干脆利落地一棍敲断了落地狗头人的脖子。  
“装填时要小心。”史蒂夫说。  
矮人抬头瞥了眼旁边比他高大半个人的树杈，没吱声，扭头朝呼救的人跑去。  
躺在枯叶和烂泥里的是一个死人和一个半死的人。还在断断续续叫救命那个，侧着身半躺在另一人身旁，看起来比已经不动的那个还惨，上半身尽是血污。  
“你还能走吗？”矮人朝他走近，打量着他胸前和胳膊上的伤口。伤口虽然都在流血，但看起来并不深，或许是那些狗头人折磨他玩时割伤戳伤的。  
那人却小声号哭起来。  
斯塔克站住了没有再上前。有些人类非常害怕异族，过于接近会让其受惊吓。另外，那人的姿势很奇怪，他半伏在尸体上，像是全靠两手的力量支起上半身。  
“史蒂夫！”矮人唤道。他抬起弩箭，警戒起来。有些污秽的行尸外表与普通人类没什么不同，这时有个僧侣同伴挺不错。[ 旧时代回忆]  
那人的哭声变得急促，带着气音。“乔。”他拍了拍自己的胸口说，抓住胸前的吊饰扯下，扔向矮人。矮人闪开。吊饰悄没声息地掉在落叶上。那人在身下摸索一阵，又朝矮人扔了个东西。矮人再次闪开。接着那人僵住不动，矮人也呆住了。  
“史蒂夫！”矮人放下弩箭，高声叫嚷，“看到有鸡立刻打死！”  
“你在扯什么？”史蒂夫提着长棍从右前方奔来，“怎么不救人？”  
“他没有救了。”斯塔克小声说。  
史蒂夫冲过来蹲在伤者面前，亲眼看着铁灰色一寸寸从那人的脖子爬上脸颊，一点点把血肉之躯化作死寂的石头。  
“我恨魔法。”斯塔克嘀咕。  
“狗头人会施魔法？”  
“不。就那种没脑子的低等生物。”斯塔克捡起地上的东西，“是魔法兽。蛇鸡兽。被它啄中会变成石头。这里是从前天杀的魔法森林。”  
“这是什么？”史蒂夫走到他旁边。  
“他临死前朝我扔的东西。”斯塔克举起手上的木头吊饰和小布包给他看，“本来应该还有遗言，但那时他的肺可能开始石化，说不出来。他叫乔。”  
斯塔克打开布包，里面是一小把药草和几颗石子。  
“很漂亮的石头。”史蒂夫瞟了一眼，“给孩子的吧。”  
“没有矮人认不出的石头。”斯塔克皱眉，伸手把石子捻出，凑到眼前看了看，又用指腹搓了搓表面。“这是……蛇鸡兽的蛋。”  
二人同时望向两具尸体。  
“扔掉。”史蒂夫说。  
斯塔克奋力把几颗“漂亮石子”扔得远远的。  
接着两人为怎么善后吵了一架。曝尸荒野有违人道，但已经石化的尸身并不会被野兽啃咬亵渎，还能起到警醒后来人表明此处有危险生物的作用，而且他们并没有合适的工具可挖一个大坑埋葬两具连在一起的石头人，至于打碎了再埋那更是违反尊重死者的初衷。吵架的最终结果是让史蒂夫诵一篇经文安魂了事，斯塔克则气呼呼地丢下诵经的僧侣，独自回营地去了。  
他们仓促离开的营地看起来安然无事。史蒂夫在叫醒矮人之前就已经细心熄灭并掩盖好了营火。骡子拴着，却绑在只要受惊就能用力挣脱的细枝上。  
“他可能觉得只要一声口哨，你会朝他飞奔过去，你这匹英俊的高头大马。”斯塔克拿出还留在树洞里的行李，甩到骡背上。  
“他还冲我打奇怪的手势。[ 武僧经历]”斯塔克巡视营地看有无遗漏的东西，“宰狗头人毫不手软。”  
“他说自己是个……”斯塔克牵起骡子打算去看看史蒂夫的经唱完了没有，就见后者正朝他走来。  
“——手无缚鸡之力的修道院抄写员。”  
晨雾已散，以斯塔克的视力可以看得清清楚楚，史蒂夫一手拎长棍，另一边手上提着只鸡——头和爪子都用破布和藤条捆得严严实实的一只蛇鸡兽。  
“你！区区一个人类嫌命长吗？”  
被喝斥的史蒂夫低头看了看手上的蛇鸡兽，“我先用棍子敲晕的。我经常捉鸟拔毛，从没被叮过。”  
斯塔克一时说不出话来。  
史蒂夫好心地解释：“你知道的，抄写员需要很多羽毛笔。”  
“……你要拔它的毛？”  
“我没见过这种动物，想在光线好的地方仔细地看看它。”  
“你最好懂得怎么编笼子。”  
“嗯……你知道附近哪里有柳树吗？”  
斯塔克认定史蒂夫是个怪胎。很可能是个多才多艺的怪胎。

他俩在午后走到了驿站，如果不是因为昨天突然下雨，他们昨晚就该在这里落脚过夜。等着史蒂夫的信差当然还在，这年头为了某些信件在某个地方等待十天半个月是常有的事，让驿站的人代为送信既不稳妥也不便宜。  
斯塔克吃饱喝足，掂了根骨头有一搭没一搭地戳着柳条笼子里的蛇鸡兽取乐，反正鸡脑袋已经用皮革扣住，啄不着他。  
他想起管家贾维斯曾给他讲过的床边故事[ 旧时代回忆]，魔法时代里人类那些用来送信的鸽子会被关在笼子里，随主人去往各处，放飞时就带着讯息回归家园，又有驯养过的鹰隼专门逮这些间谍小鸟儿。妖精的信差是轻飘飘的蝴蝶，精灵会骑着凶猛的狮鹫送信，矮人的情报载具是蜥蜴或乌鸦，要看是在地面下传信还是在地面上。谁都不知道魔法师怎么传信，他们好像成为魔法师之后就无所不知。父亲提过魔法师有传送塔，几乎可以去往世界上任何地方，跟族人喝酒时父亲曾很得意地讲过自己参与攻破某个传送塔的战绩。那个时代的天空，交通繁忙，战斗激烈。  
斯塔克忽然觉得没趣起来，把骨头扔给在桌边守候了很久的看门狗。  
史蒂夫从楼上下来，抱着一卷树皮纸和几根炭笔。  
“你把蛇鸡兽卖给他了。”斯塔克说。  
“是你提议的。”史蒂夫瞧他一眼，挑了挑眉。他摊开纸，用烛台压住纸角，“我们确实不能一直带着它。”  
“它是魔法兽。”  
“所以呢？”史蒂夫飞快地用炭笔勾勒出蛇鸡兽的模样。  
“魔法。兽。”  
“所以呢？”史蒂夫在图上标注各个身体部位的颜色。  
斯塔克伸手进笼子直接揪了几根鸡毛摆在那些位置上。“这年头魔法这么稀罕，你应该卖个天价。”  
门外传来马蹄声，斯塔克跳上凳子张望了一下，蓦地回头：“那家伙跑了！”  
“没有。”史蒂夫头都没抬。“他去村里接乔的孩子。”  
矮人慢慢地坐到桌面：“你和他到底做了什么交易？”  
让小村里父母双亡的孩子能去镇上做工匠的学徒。是的，乔守着的那具尸身是他的妻子。药草也有可能是给孩子的。孩子得到可安身立命的前途，亡故的父母可得到安息，信差得到发横财的机会，某个买家会得到稀有的收藏品。  
“我得到这个，”史蒂夫拍了拍画纸，“而你，斯塔克，你摆脱了一桩麻烦。”  
“只是其中一桩。”矮人并不高兴，“嘿，嗯，我允许你叫我托尼。”  
史蒂夫终于抬起头看向他：“因为某个想偷袭你的狗头人？”  
“因为某只不是我宰掉的狗头人。”  
史蒂夫笑了：“不用谢，托尼。保护同伴是我应该做的。”  
矮人翻了个白眼：“谁谢你了。是我给你机会。”  
史蒂夫没接话，继续在纸上作画，这回画的是狗头人。狗脸，一对小尖角，皮革与破布衣服，短矛……  
“尾巴像老鼠，没有毛，对，就那样。”托尼在一边插嘴指点。  
“狗头人会说话吗？我是说，有语言吗？”  
“说狗头人语。会地精语。大概还会一点它们主人的语言。看是谁养它们当奴隶。[ 龙语。逃逸的龙的奴隶族群]”  
“奴隶……”  
“跟你们人类的役农一样，干杂活，当炮灰。狗头人是地穴居民的通用奴隶种族，地精养，豺狼人养，黑暗精灵养，有些矮人也养。”  
史蒂夫盯着他看。  
“我不是那些矮人。斯塔克家不养狗头人，它们臭死了。要是抓到狗头人战俘，会拿它们交易别的东西。”  
“比如酒吗？”  
“对，酒。”矮人跳下桌，“我去看看骡子吃饱了没有。你们人类会偷工减料。”他走出两步又回来，“等等，我要跟你算账。我跟那个快死的家伙说话的时候你跑哪里去了？”  
“我在你后面……”  
托尼瞪他，一副“你给我说实话”的表情。  
“……看到了另一个躲在树上的狗头人，就去揍他了。”  
“你区区一个人类比我眼神还好？人类明明都是夜盲瞎子。”  
“那时又不是晚上。再说，嗯，我比你高？”  
托尼踢他一脚，转身走了。   
史蒂夫特地嗷了一声痛给他听，回身在狗头人的画下面标注上“奴隶”。  
其实刚走开的那个信差也以为托尼是史蒂夫的奴隶，信差说贵人们豢养一两只宠物再平常不过了，不过选矮人当宠物，史蒂夫的品味挺独特。人类太普通，不够新奇，如果哪天史蒂夫厌倦了矮人，可以找他出手，他能找到好下家，[ 红骷髅巫妖黑手]说不定还能让史蒂夫小赚一笔。史蒂夫非常严肃地告知他，这位手艺杰出的矮人是修道院的签约工匠，这才打消了他的念头。接着史蒂夫赶紧把他打发走去村里，免得他在斯塔克本人面前说出什么不得体的话会招来矮人暴打。  
史蒂夫在“奴隶”前面又加上限定词“地穴居民的”。  
他没有骗托尼，他确实去揍了另一个狗头人。那个狗头人个头大些，似乎也更有脑子一点：它会求饶。史蒂夫确定它讲的不是狗头人语，因为他没听过这种语言；也肯定不是地精语，因为他听不懂地精语；但史蒂夫听到那个狗头人四脚贴地对他讲“主人放过”、“主人饶命”。它讲的并不是通用语，可史蒂夫就是听懂了，[ 其实是龙语]尽管听懂了也不知道是什么语言，他只知道自己听过，而且能听懂。  
在他绞尽脑汁回想的时候，发觉他愣神的狗头人趁机跳起反扑，被他一棍撩飞。因为走神没能控制住力道，掀飞的狗头人砸到一边的树上，折断了腰脊。  
史蒂夫在“地穴居民”下面写上“豺狼人”、“黑暗精灵”和“矮人”[ 越来越少出现的魔法生物]。  
托尼不常提起矮人族的事，当然史蒂夫也没听他讲过矮人语，哪怕赌咒骂人，托尼都是用通用语吼的“石头在上！”史蒂夫总觉得托尼会的通用语骂人话没准比自己还多。

托尼在驿站的马厩外来回踱步。他根本就没打算跟史蒂夫提任何矮人相关的事，他觉得自己今天已经说太多了。“演技这么差的家伙，我还让他套话。”托尼对着骡子喃喃自语。  
斯塔克家从来不留狗头人战俘。斯塔克家并非冲锋陷阵的战士家族[ 斯塔克家史]，不需要阵前炮灰，斯塔克家参战的方式是建造威力强大、精准度高、角度刁钻的武器，或者建造筑城用的工具与护盾。斯塔克家也不需要狗头人当杂役，家族制造的武器、工具、机械都是机密，任何成品半成品原型和材料都绝不会让这些不靠谱的臭家伙接触，他们有自己家和其他家族派来的学徒，有盟军侏儒的助手，有人类帮手，甚至有魔法师留下的构造魔像。战俘对斯塔克家的用处就是交换货币，换煤、换木头、换专职开矿家族采到的稀有矿。  
托尼拧紧眉，仰头望向天际。红日还在树梢挂有一点残边，半轮苍月已爬上山巅，一群飞鸟在远空盘旋，像摇曳的黑烟。  
“如果白女王的王冠还没露出山隘，渡鸦就开始归林；如果夜女王的裙边还没扫过城墙，蟋蟀就开始吟唱；打开库房，迎接赤松和白桦、云杉与山杨；燃起火炉，给寒冬灌一碗泼辣的热汤。”  
这是托尼从小听惯的歌谣，母亲和贾维斯都会唱。父亲说的则是“冬天像吵吵闹闹下坡的矿车，岩石发出声响的时候，它就来了。”。  
“冬天，该死的冬天。”[ 矮人实情]托尼咬牙切齿地低语。  
马蹄声渐近。那个要跟史蒂夫碰头的信差回来了。  
托尼抹了把脸，挺直背，换上漠然的神情，面对来人视若无睹，昂首阔步地走开。

“小破地方居然没有第三间房！”托尼气哼哼地跳上床。  
“可以到楼下睡通铺。”史蒂夫慢吞吞检查另一张床的床单上有没有臭虫。  
“你刚卖掉个值钱玩意，我要求过得好一点。”托尼盘腿坐起，“睡楼下会一晚都忙着抓跳蚤和臭虫，还要捡出稻草里的蜈蚣。你这细皮嫩肉的修士抄写员~”  
“而你会被偷得只剩一条裤子，人们总以为矮人身上会藏满宝石。”  
托尼没回嘴。史蒂夫抬起头，发现他的视线落在屋里的壁炉上。“矮人不在家里装暖炉吗？”  
“娇弱的人类居然在夏天就要准备烧这个了。”托尼看着炉边码着的一小堆劈好的柴火。   
“那是除湿烘衣服的。”史蒂夫解释，“这么细的柴很快就会烧完，过冬的木柴是整段的原木。”  
托尼哼了一声，安静地看着史蒂夫忙忙碌碌，忽然开口：“弗瑞骗我，你不是什么世俗修士。”  
史蒂夫叹口气，“我就是个抄写员。”  
“我以为你是个杀妻犯。”  
史蒂夫睁大了眼睛。  
“一个体格健壮的青年待在修道院根本是浪费。任何正常的领主都会想把这样的人赶到农田、矿场或者军队。你留在修院应该是在赎罪，这罪行没有小到可以交罚金解决，也没有重到必须下地牢。你没有每天诵忏悔经，所以不是杀了父母兄弟。在你这个年纪，最有可能是激情罪，要么是杀了老婆，要么是杀了老婆的姘头，要么睡了领主看上的女人，要么打了领主夫人看上的男人。”  
史蒂夫目瞪口呆。“我的……天啊……”他伸手捏了捏鼻梁，摇摇头，“你应该去当吟游诗人。你刚才说‘以为’，现在你不这么想了？”  
“不。没有哪个激情罪犯会那么老母鸡地操心死人的孩子要怎么安排。”托尼抬手指了指隔壁，“让那小破孩子睡房间？还给他写推荐信？”  
“你看到了？”史蒂夫只是担心乔的孩子会不会被那个不靠谱的信差私自卖去当奴隶，所以加了一封信给当地的教区表明有人口迁移，孩子的父母死于意外，并非逃税逃役的隶农，也不是负债者或罪犯。  
“他们会相信你？连个蜡封印章或信物都没有。”  
“我画了修道院的标记。这一带会写字的人并不多，会写那样字体的人没有几个。他们可以跟去年交给他们的经书比对，每个C的弧度和每个L的倾角都不会有差别。”史蒂夫自豪地说，“我是抄写员。职业的。”  
托尼栽倒在床上：“我不信。”  
“托尼。”  
“干嘛。”  
“你以为我是杀人犯还愿意让我用名字称呼你，谢谢。”  
托尼摆了摆手。“‘斯塔克’像在叫我爸。‘罗杰斯先生’，那不像在叫你爸吗？”  
史蒂夫沉默了一会。“很少有人这么叫我。”  
“史蒂夫修士？史蒂夫兄弟？”  
史蒂夫点头。  
“史蒂夫心肝？史蒂夫小南瓜？史蒂维？史蒂维大呆子？史蒂维小可爱？”  
史蒂夫不再睬他，径自做起了睡前祷告。  
托尼啧了一声，背过身，嘟哝一句：“我会想出来的。”  
托尼才不相信修道院标记和独特书法的说辞。他没有看到那封信的全文，但相信史蒂夫一定写了什么特殊的东西让对方不能忽视他，也许是他真名的全名。  
史蒂夫有姓氏，他自我介绍时先连名带姓说了全名，然后再讲的名字。普通人不这么介绍自己。快乐的霍根、好心的彼得，或者红头发珮珀、绿眼睛玛丽，就连酒馆里的酒鬼高谈阔论讲闲话提到他们的城主，也是叫他“一次能喝八桶的布莱克”，能听到的只有一个名字——平民有且仅有自己的名字，没有姓氏，而贵族只会报家族的名字。修士或许不一样，但他们也只报一个名字：菲尔、弗瑞。斯塔克到现在都不知道那是他们的本名还是家族名或者人类所说的教名。  
史蒂夫有姓氏却不常用。也许他是家族的弃子，也许那个姓根本就是假的。  
如果是显赫的姓氏，应该好好利用。显赫的人类之名都有什么来着？  
托尼阖上了眼。

**一条光带。火河。烈焰徐徐流淌，熊熊燃烧。木头的哔剥声。红焰黑烟中有大团大团扭动的黑影。嘶哑凄厉的惨叫。满怀恨意的欢呼。**


	4. 逢时镇

听说后天在逢时镇上有集市，在托尼的建议下他俩改变行程先前往同一方向的林屋教堂。去往逢时镇必须渡河，加入商队一同分担过桥的费用要划算得多，当然在路上也安全得多。由于他们提供骡子拉车折抵过桥资费，实际上他们一个子儿也不用掏。不过驿站拒不退还已经租出马匹的租金，商队领队在驿站前面吆喝起来，指望拉上更多人一道同行。  
托尼四处走动一圈，观察探问了一番同行队友都去兜售些什么货物，有些人热情回应，有些人小心警惕，当然，把他当成马戏团怪胎的人也有，托尼嘴上可没放过对方。舌战得胜的他往自己的骡车方向走时，正撞上史蒂夫跟人吵架。准确地说，是一个六七岁的男孩在单方面跟史蒂夫吵架，那孩子语速奇快又带着哭腔，托尼根本听不大清楚他具体都说了什么，大意也就是僧侣都是坏人之类。  
“彼得！”  
男孩闻声一个激灵，回身嗫嚅道：“梅婶……”  
喝住他的妇人只是牵起他的手，没对他再说什么，只转头向史蒂夫道歉兼道谢，史蒂夫摇头，抬了抬手示意他俩上车。男孩有些带着委屈的扭捏，妇人则显得有点为难。  
托尼大摇大摆地从他们面前走过，轻快地跳上车。男孩盯着他瞧，瞪大了眼睛。  
托尼站在车上居高临下地吓唬他：“我是个矮人敢叫我马戏团小丑我就拿你篮子里的鸡蛋玩杂耍一个一个敲破在你脑门上再说一次我。是。矮。人。懂？”  
男孩张大嘴，只憋出一句：“哇嗷！”  
托尼对自己造成的震慑效果感到满意。“上车，傻小子。”  
托尼在拉妇人上车的时候露出了疑惑的表情——若是去赶集，他俩带的东西有点少。  
“我们不是去赶集的。我们要去教堂。”梅婶解释说。  
“……升天节。”男孩小声补充。  
托尼没听过这个，于是看向史蒂夫，却见他表情僵了一僵。托尼挑起眉，坐到赶车位上，倾身低声问：“有什么不能说的秘密吗？”  
史蒂夫几乎只用气音回答：“我忘了有这个节。”  
“它是庆祝什么的？”  
“我们慈悲的主洗净凡人的罪恶，回归天堂。”  
托尼差点笑出声，这听起来是个重要的节日。史蒂夫大概是很不错的抄写员，但作为一名教徒会把这节日忘记掉，他或许还不够虔诚。  
史蒂夫继续说：“……所有曾不得善终的，横死的，病故的，为刀剑戗戮的，都在此日得到我主的宽恕与慈爱，同归天国。”  
托尼笑不出来了。看男孩说出“升天节”时那含着眼泪的样子，他也许是要去拜祭亲人。  
商队领队一记嘶声吆喝，队伍缓缓动起来。  
托尼原本企图说几句话逗乐彼得，好让这个失去亲人的孩子开心一点，但没想到这孩子活泼起来是个话匣子，而且冒出的提问比炸开矿道时迸出的小石子还要多。托尼给他讲矮人的英雄故事，讲魔法时代的传奇，讲脚下这片土地在人类到来之前是怎样的莽莽林海与茫茫沙漠，讲那时的精灵与矮人如何争斗又如何和解，逢时镇是他们签定和约的中立点，后来又成为集市。  
“你是说所有的石头大道都是矮人和精灵法师一起修建的吗？那为什么现在是人类在收路桥费？我在森林附近住了那么久，从来没有见过精灵也没听说过他们？他们都到哪里去了？法师都到哪里去了？”  
“因为魔法消失了。整个世界的魔法都渐渐消失了。”  
“为什么？”  
托尼答不上来。从他出生起，魔法在消失就已经是个事实，吟游诗人只慨叹再也不见不死鸟凌空如烈日燃烧，再也不见海中巨兽吞没航船，再没有长着独角的骏马飞驰于林中，再没有长着三颗头的巨犬奔跑在原野。魔法在消失，魔法兽在消亡，依赖双手的工匠繁忙起来，没有任何特殊能力的柔弱平民也敢走出村庄到遥远的城镇去。  
“因为魔法时代对魔法的滥用，把世界诞生时储存的魔力都消耗掉了。”托尼只能这么答。他记得魔法为什么会消失这问题在小时候他自己也问过，得到的回答就是这样，至于是谁告诉他的，他不记得了。  
“因为所有的龙都被杀了。”  
车上所有人，包括赶车的史蒂夫都朝说话人看去。  
胡子拉碴的伐木工是中途加入的。他之前蓬头垢面从林子里跑出来，大家还以为遇上了强盗，史蒂夫差点打他一棍子。他说自己原本想去林场找活干，中间被狼追赶跑迷了路，听到车队的声音才发现大道的方向。一番恳求之后，队伍捎上了他，不过车上没空位坐，他只是跟着骡车走。  
彼得从两大袋蚕豆中间挤过，趴在车边，望着伐木工又追了一遍：“为什么？”  
“魔法力一直都在。它像……像挂在头顶的一条河。就像我们脚底下的石头和泥巴里也有水，要打一口井，石头和泥里的河水才会渗到井里，我们才能喝到。龙就是魔法河的井。”  
“其他的魔法兽不行吗？”彼得问。  
“跟龙相比，它们都是最细的麦杆，连半口水都吸不上。”  
“所以最强的魔法装备都要用龙来做材料……”托尼了悟地喃喃，“龙鳞甲、龙皮衣、龙筋鞭、龙眼法杖、龙血魔药……”  
“所有的龙都被联军杀了。”伐木工继续说，“我遇到过的精灵就这么讲的。魔法河与凡间的通道关闭了，现在消耗的就是留在世界上的最后一点魔法河水。等到连这一点也被用光的时候，矮人——”  
托尼抬头看向他。  
“——你这样的魔法生物会跟凤凰和精灵一样死绝。”恶兆一般的话如同浓密的树影一样落下。  
梅婶掩住了嘴，彼得抓紧蚕豆袋子，回头看向矮人。史蒂夫则皱起眉瞪了伐木工一眼。  
“矮人不是魔法种族。”托尼似乎丝毫未受影响，“我们不是魔法种族。我们亲自用双手建造王国，一刀一斧，一砖一瓦。每一块石砖，每一车矿石，每一件铁器，都是我们亲手开采亲手打造。”  
“了不起的人民。”史蒂夫低声慨叹。  
“那是当然。”托尼起身，拍了拍彼得的肩要他让出位置。矮人站在车上离伐木工最近的地方，比对方高出大半个头。“我们不依赖魔法力量生活，就算魔法力永远消失，我们也不会因此灭亡。”  
车队停下了。前车有人背着大麦和黑麦下车，朝附近的磨坊走去。再往前十几步就是上桥的路，离逢时镇已经不远。  
伐木工嘿嘿笑起来。“矮子，就骗骗你自己吧。”  
托尼一把揪住他的前襟，险些撕破那件不怎么牢固的衣衫。“你的精灵跟你说过龙是联军杀的。他知道那是什么联军？那是象牙君王的联军！有神魔裔、有巨人、有人类、矮人还有他们精灵自己！龙烧了多少森林多少城市，要是不杀龙，你们这些没用的人类早就完蛋了！”  
“睁眼看看。”伐木工说，“精灵说过逢时镇是精灵和矮人的集市，在这条进镇的路上，你见到几个精灵几个矮人！龙完蛋了，你们也就完蛋了！”  
托尼一拳砸向他的脸。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫迅速扣住他的手腕。托尼甩开他，伐木工也趁机挣脱。  
伐木工抬眼看向史蒂夫，见他已经放开了缰绳，左手按在矮人肩上，右手藏在身后，显然是握住了武器。他来回打量着僧侣和矮人，勾起了嘴角，接着放声大笑。他退后几步，躲到长棍可攻击的范围以外，眼睛紧盯着史蒂夫：“他还不知道。你后悔的时候来找我。就在这片森林随便哪个地方，喊我的名字。”  
话音未落他已经退出了很远，半条腿没入一道灌木丛。“记住了，我叫罗根。”他一转身，迅速地消隐在磨坊对面的树林中。  
“老狼罗根！”彼得尖声叫起来，“我以为都是吓小孩的！”他扑进婶婶怀里，“我错了，我再也不说爸爸和本叔骗我了！”  
托尼打开史蒂夫搁在自己肩上的手，狠狠问道：“我还不知道什么？你到底有什么目的？！”  
“我不知道他在说什么。我真的是个抄写员。”史蒂夫苦着脸。  
商队领队吆喝了声，车队动了起来。  
托尼却跳下了车。  
“托尼！”  
“我的朋友才能叫我托尼！”托尼抬手指向磨坊，“从这里往东走就是边境堡，你在集市上能找到新向导。我的带路任务完成了一半，我也不会追讨……”  
“托尼。我会告诉你。等我完成任务……就等我送完给林屋教堂的信，我会告诉你。上车吧。”  
矮人动也不动。  
“我保证。我以慈悲的主的名义起誓，我做的事情不会危害到你本人也不会危害到你的种族。现在，请，上来。”  
托尼盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，确定他说的是实话，于是握住他伸来的手，借了把力，回到了车上。  
一路一直到进镇，在镇上的酒馆停下，托尼都再没有说过话。  
商队在酒馆暂时解散，堆在车上的蚕豆、药草和毛毯连着车一块停进了仓库。托尼又一次跳下车：“我今晚住这。我明天还要去集市。你找你的修士兄弟去，别来烦我。”说完，他也不等回应，径直背起自己的包，走出仓库一头钻进涌入酒馆的人流。  
史蒂夫也没有应声，只是扣紧搭在骡背上的行李，伸手给彼得想把他抱上去。  
“你们会和好吗？”彼得拒绝了，表示可以自己走。  
“会。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为他让我知道能在哪里找到他。”

才刚刚日落，史蒂夫就跑来烦托尼了。  
“我以为你这会应该在跟修士兄弟们唱颂歌？”在几乎满座的酒馆里，托尼独霸着一张桌子。  
“今天不做晚课。要准备明天的升天节。”史蒂夫从旁边拖过一张空凳坐下，行李包放在腿间地面上。  
“怎么？连张空床铺的位置都没给你留？”  
“冬天地震毁了他们一半的屋子。空床倒能让出一张——给女人和孩子的。天黑了不该让他们在外奔波。”  
“所以你急着来向我坦白了。”托尼得意洋洋起来，“老实交代。要是我满意，可以让你睡在我房间的地板上。”  
史蒂夫挑眉。  
“镇上这么多人，我敢说一间空房也没有了。而且我赌你只出得起通铺的钱，别否认，我知道梅婶和彼得的过路费是你给的。这镇子的路桥不是修道院修建的，他们不会买修道院僧侣的账。”  
“我可以去睡通铺。”  
“你可以试试。”托尼压低了声音，“冬天地震的时候，有不少人在给这里的教堂干活。塌毁的那些屋子可不是空的。”  
现在在镇上，在酒馆里的人可不全是来参加明天集市的，也有像梅婶和彼得那样，有人来这里为了拜祭亲友。  
“‘整天只会唱歌的僧侣，为了让房顶画上花叫去了我的兄弟干活。’”托尼发现酒馆角落里有个大个子站起身，“‘我兄弟一个冬天都没有回来。到了春天也没有回来。’”大个子朝他们的方向走来。  
端着酒菜的伙计刚巧走出厨房，正挡在那大个子前面，也朝着他们来了。  
“就是他说的吗？”史蒂夫顺着托尼的视线看去。  
“我想你要跟我坦白的事也不合适在这里讲。”托尼跟史蒂夫嘀咕完，转头冲着送菜的伙计抬高了声音，“我要在楼上吃！”  
史蒂夫立即起身上前，“我来吧。”他一手提包，一手接过伙计手上的托板，拧身就往楼梯走。  
大个子被突然停步的伙计堵住，抬手把伙计拨到一边。  
“让让，老兄。”矮人把他挤开，“别撞洒了我的酒。伙计，东西送来得挺快，赏你的。”  
伙计为了接住矮人抛来的钱币，闪身绕上前，又堵在了大个子前面。  
“你！老挡我的道！”大个子冲伙计怒吼。伙计吓得一哆嗦，到手的钱落地上了。  
托尼紧跟在史蒂夫后面上楼进房间这短短的一小段时间，酒馆大堂已经开战了。史蒂夫有点担心地回头望了一眼，托尼则满不在乎地关门隔绝了他的视线。  
“说吧，小南瓜。你是哪条矿脉的宝石，哪棵橡树的橡子。”  
“我不知道你这回又以为我是什么杀人犯。”史蒂夫把托板放上床边小桌，左右看看发现连张凳子都没有，于是索性坐到了地上。  
“不，我觉得你是哪个贵族家藏在修道院里的小儿子，顺便当当奸细。”托尼坐到床上。  
“我不是贵族出身。”史蒂夫的脸半隐在桌子投下的阴影里，“我在修院长大，甚至不知道父母是谁。罗杰斯不是家族姓氏，那是养大我的修士的名字。”  
托尼瞧着他，张了张嘴，没能说出什么，于是垂下目光看向托板上的酒菜：“我想听的不是这个。啧，我没要面包这种没肉的东西。你来把它吃掉。”  
“我真的不知道那个伐木工人罗根在讲什么。不过如果他对魔法很熟悉的话，他可能是那种‘有天赋的人’，可以感觉到这个——”史蒂夫从自己包里拿出一个圆筒。  
托尼认识这类圆筒。父亲的收藏室里曾有过大量这类圆筒。在父亲加入象牙君王的联军之后，他出征时几乎把那些圆筒全都带走了。  
“修道院的抄写员除了抄写经书还有其他的抄写工作。”  
“给领主抄黑账本吗？”托尼明知故问地笑。  
“修道院会帮忙培养书记员和会计。”史蒂夫纠正，“有时则会要求抄写一些卷轴，语句不通，还有完全不像正常语言的词，并且不允许有任何错误。”  
“我真的是抄写员。”史蒂夫强调，“专门抄写魔法卷轴。”  
“你和你的……作品应该被修道院长和领主加个三重锁锁起来。”  
史蒂夫摇头。即使使用了指定材料制作的墨水和笔，完全无误地抄好了卷轴，也不是立即就能用。卷轴要被送到魔法师那里附魔才能够被使用，否则就只是一张写满胡话的纸而已。  
“不一定需要魔法师附魔，低级卷轴可以放在魔法源石旁边浸魔。也许罗根说的没错，魔法力像藏起来的河水。”  
“我想他发觉了卷轴上的魔力，以为我是魔法师，而后以为讨厌魔法的你不知道我是魔法师。”  
“你是吗？”  
“我不是。既然任务结束，我可以告诉你了。”史蒂夫把圆筒收回包里。“我送去林屋教堂的信，是建造房屋的魔法卷轴。”  
“你带着相当于一整个教堂的房产和我慢腾腾地旅行？！”  
“现在已经没有了。”史蒂夫微笑，“骡子也给林屋教堂了。我连租一晚酒馆通铺的钱都出不起。”  
“去边境堡的路费呢！”  
“明天升天节过完以后他们会给的，作为收下骡子的回赠。”  
托尼翻了个白眼。“我真想知道如果你今晚没找到我的话会到哪里去。”  
史蒂夫摸出火折点燃桌上的牛油烛，“我会向酒馆老板自荐看守仓库。”接着他走到窗边，检查了一会窗外后，取下支杆，合上木窗，“我也不在乎睡在马厩里。”  
托尼眼尖地发现史蒂夫抬手关窗时，僧袍袖子滑下，露出胳膊肘处一截缠布。  
“升天节节庆的时候，健康的僧侣都要抽血。”见托尼的目光戳在他的胳膊上，史蒂夫主动解释。  
“这又是什么规矩？”  
“春季到来，万物……活跃的时候，损失一点血比较容易保持贞洁。”  
“保持——”托尼捶着桌子大笑，杯子里的酒都溅了出来。他笑得上气不接下气，最后趴在桌上抖个不停。  
史蒂夫木着脸扯好袖子，回到桌旁。  
托尼敲了敲桌子。史蒂夫抬起眼，见托尼仍然趴在桌上，偏着头，还在笑，但他伸出手指把一丁点都没动过的那盘鱼朝史蒂夫的方向推了推。史蒂夫挑起眉。  
“你得好好补一补，年青人。”托尼的手指点了点盘沿。接着他正过脸，下巴支在桌面，用口型问道，“还是处男？”  
史蒂夫垂着眼，专心地吃面包。  
“别装傻，你看到我在问什么了。”托尼戳穿他，“你平常吃东西不会嚼这么快。”  
史蒂夫咽下嘴里的东西，又喝了一口水，这才低声答：“不关你事。”  
“天呐，天呐。”托尼边说边摇头，“我居然怀疑过你是杀妻犯，小处男。”  
“不。关。你。事。”  
“你倒提醒我应该去找点乐子了。去……活跃一下。”托尼冲他眨眨眼，跳下床。“如果到你的晚课时间我还没有回来的话，床归你了。”  
那天晚上的床果然归了史蒂夫。

**一条光带。黄金。矿脉默默蜿蜒，熠熠生辉。钉镐的敲打声，矿车隆隆滚动。有节奏的号子，低沉的歌声。**


	5. 法师塔遗迹

升天节当天他俩各自累个半死，一前一后回到房间后，话都没说两句，也没讨论接下来的行程，直接一个趴床一个倒地睡到天亮。  
然后第二天一早企图出门时被一场雨泼了回来。  
雨势凶猛，即使在午后能下完，那泥泞的路面也走不了多远。背着载着满满的货物在黑夜穿过森林是大部分人都不乐意做的事。于是酒馆如今里里外外挤满了人，在他俩房间门外走廊上就有人蜷成一团睡得呼呼作响，楼梯上也有人坐着躺着，于是托尼在把门锁住以后还在里面用拨火棍和木柴顶上。  
“有必要时我们可以把床抬过去。”史蒂夫提议。  
“你还有力气抬床，我都快饿晕了。”托尼的肚子应景地发出哀鸣。  
史蒂夫递给他一根东西。  
“甘草？你简直把我当兔子。”牢骚归牢骚，托尼还是接过，嚼起来。  
木窗关着。窗外檐上雨声哗哗，门外楼下人声吵杂。在托尼关上门之前，他们在争抢一个坐在餐桌上的位置，现在不知是在争什么。既然还没有打到上楼来，托尼也就不太关心。牛油烛最后摇曳一下，熄灭了，房间陷入黑暗。  
托尼嚼完最后一口甘草，打破沉默：“今天走不成了。”  
“嗯。”  
“地上种族真麻烦。”  
“在你家乡不必因为下雨取消集市对吧。”  
托尼没有回答。  
史蒂夫知道他又在回避关于矮人相关的任何提问，于是换了个话题：“店主应该已经躲起来了。”  
“他要是够机灵的话就该把自己锁在储存室里，那地方一般门够结实，而且也有东西吃。”  
史蒂夫忽然一笑。“我听过个故事，巨人袭击村庄的时候，父母把孩子藏进地窖，跟他说把里面东西都吃完才能出来。等他出来已经过去十年，村子早就烧得连灰都不剩。”  
“这故事我听过，被你说得真无聊。少年英雄洛安，用地窖门板作武器，打败整支巨人军队为村子报了仇。他是我最喜欢的英雄。他的故事我能跟你说三天三夜。”  
“你会喜欢人类英雄？”  
“呸，他是矮人，称号‘橡木盾’。在魔法时代不靠魔法成为英雄，有谁比他更矮人！”  
托尼见到史蒂夫朝他看来，如果人类的眼睛能在黑暗中视物，他们现在正是四目相对，然而对方的眼神并未落在他身上，而像是落在他身后某个遥远的地方。  
托尼所见过的修士，基本都和斯塔克家的管家贾维斯一样，为表示谦逊，总是顺着眼将视线落在较低的地方。看两名修士对谈时，简直像两人都在对着自己脚尖说话。而史蒂夫这即使看不见也要看着对方眼睛说话的毫不畏缩的态度，真不像是修士，更像是战士。  
“也许我就是战士的后代。”史蒂夫说。  
托尼这才惊觉自己已把脑子里胡思乱想宣之于口。  
“把我交给修院抚养的是个矮人战士。我也许是他战友的后代。”  
“既然你还有抄写法术卷轴那些疯子文书的天份，没准还是个法师的后代。”  
“……我做过沙漠的梦，就像一辈子都住在那里。可我从来没去过沙漠。”  
“我有个主意。”托尼刚把话说出口就觉得自己要后悔，但他的舌头像有自己的意志一样弹动起来，“我知道一个旧法师塔的遗迹。到那里去过一夜，看你能做出什么梦。”

五天后，有一高一矮两个人耷拉着肩膀穿过树林，一步一个泥脚印。  
　　“是谁说不要招惹软泥怪的！”  
　　“是我。”高个子的头发已经看不出原本的发色了，“我只想凑近一点看清它的颜色。”  
　　矮个子撸一把胡子，把一捧泥举到同伴面前：“现在看清楚了！”  
　　“托尼，扔掉，它会损害你的皮肤。”  
　　“我的胡子和头发都被它泡着，如果以后秃了就找你算账。”  
　　“我们能找到水的——听！水声！”史蒂夫拉住托尼的手跑起来。  
　　快到岸边时，托尼把史蒂夫的手甩开了。史蒂夫没在意，迅速地扔下背包，脱掉外袍和长内衣，一大步迈进水里。冲掉头脸的泥污后，他才发现同伴并没有过来。  
　　“托尼？”  
　　矮人用头盔打了一头盔水，坐在岸边慢条斯理地清洗胡子。  
　　“你这样洗不干净的，而且慢。”  
　　“不要你管，老妈。”  
　　“过来，托尼。”史蒂夫朝他走了几步，“水不深，才到膝盖。”  
　　“石头在上！你就不能遮点东西！”  
　　“我在洗澡！”  
　　“你的独眼龙瞪着我呢！”  
　　“别胡说八道，你一慌就胡扯。快下来。你不想变秃子对不对？”  
　　“我忽然觉得没毛鸡蛋脑袋也挺不错，能吓人，就像弗瑞那样有威吓效果。”  
　　“你的盔甲会锈得破破烂烂的。”  
　　托尼犹豫了。他又看了一眼水面，确实只到史蒂夫的膝盖。“你会游泳？”  
　　“我还救过落水的人。过来，托尼。我能帮你洗后背。”  
　　托尼用脚尖试探了一下，站到水里。  
　　史蒂夫坐在水里帮托尼洗头发，托尼洗着盔甲。  
　　“你戴的那个是什么石头？”托尼问。  
　　史蒂夫挂着一个灰白色的吊坠，两指宽三指长，形状不规则。  
　　“我不知道。母亲给我的。从小就戴着。”  
　　“摘下来会发生什么怪事吗？”  
　　“不会，”史蒂夫笑，“我最近才给它换过绳子。”  
　　托尼在史蒂夫怀里转过身，看那根新挂绳——一根普通的皮绳。近看才发现那吊坠未经任何雕刻，但边缘磨得很光滑，灰白的表面还有零星的褐色斑点，不像任何一种他见过的石头，显然这也不像什么珠宝。  
　　“奇怪的护身符。”托尼咕哝。“喂，在那破地方待了两夜一天，你到底有没有做预知梦？你睡得跟块石头一样。”  
“没有。”他答。

**一片光海。黄澄澄金灿灿明晃晃的光之海洋。从地面堆积到洞顶的黄金。黄金之上是橙黄的阳光。阳光里闪耀着星星点点的砂尘。砂尘舞动，摇曳，盘旋，卷扬，变成砂的风暴； 再呼啸，席卷，怒吼，荡涤，倾泄，飞散，变成沙的海洋。风沙沉寂，星辰隐没。无边黑暗。**


	6. 边境堡

托尼带着史蒂夫在树林子里又钻了一天多，才从一处浅滩趟水过了河。到达边境堡时已经将近日落，城门早早地关了，他们只得钻进一家路边客栈。  
“……好响的炮声。不知是不是打仗了。”坐在吧台前的长发男人对同伴说。  
“什么炮声？”托尼插嘴问道。  
“你从哪来？怎么会没听到？”长发男和他的同伴朝托尼望来。  
两天前的夜里，也就是托尼和史蒂夫钻到旧法师塔遗迹的地下室去过夜的那个晚上，在西边山岭方向有莫名炮响，五记。  
史蒂夫觉得托尼脸都白了。  
“西边哪个山岭？！”  
“不知道！你别扯我，我真不知道！从来没人去过那边！”  
史蒂夫看到一个卫兵模样的人跟着不知什么时候溜出去的吧台酒保朝门口大步走来。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫连忙架住同伴拉开。托尼手脚并用地挣扎着，一副想要扑出去跟长发男拼命的模样。  
“你家乡的方向吗？”史蒂夫在他耳边轻声问。  
“不是！”托尼突然静下来，迟疑了一会，“可能是贾维斯住的地方。”  
史蒂夫顺利地把停止挣扎的矮人拉到了客栈外头。手执长枪的卫兵警惕地注视他俩走远，转头跟酒保说了两句，还是进了客栈。  
史蒂夫把矮人扯到离客栈一箭之地以外，见他脸上不再有怒意，这才问：“你会骑马吗？”  
“什么？”托尼茫然地看着他，“不会。”  
“在这等我，别动。”史蒂夫往回走。  
“你要干什么？”  
“在这等我。”史蒂夫头也没回地重复一遍。  
托尼可没打算不动，他迈步就往史蒂夫的反方向走。下了碎石坡就是入堡的大路，沿路再走远些就是河边哨岗。矮人的夜视力好得很，刚刚日落对他赶路不会有什么影响。  
马蹄得得奔近。减速。正正勒停在他面前。他的眼睛正对着马的前肩，看着黑褐的长鬃飞扬扫落，滑过健壮结实的胸。  
石头在上。这马得有16手宽高，肌肉发达，毛光水亮。  
“发什么呆。包给我。”史蒂夫的声音传来。  
“石头在上。你偷了谁的战马？”  
“我不偷东西。”史蒂夫抢过托尼肩上的行李搭到马背上，整理平衡，捆好。  
“不可能。”斯塔克对着马肩喃喃，“瞎子都能看出这是精兵守卫才能骑的良种战马。你没带多少现钱。我不相信新约克城修道院的威名能震到边境这些老兵油子。我们是不是得赶紧逃跑了？！”  
“别这么紧张。马很敏感，你的情绪会传染它。”史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩，又拍了拍马颈，安抚地摸了几下。  
“我他妈觉得你对我跟对它是他妈的一个样。”斯塔克仍然冲着马肩嘀咕，“住手。不准碰我。你要敢像对它一样在我脖子上摸一下我就掏锤子砸掉你那口完美的大白牙。这该死的家伙到底算是栗色还是骝色——”  
他突然脚下一轻，视线就对上了马耳朵。  
“别乱动！你很重！抬腿！伸脚！挪屁股！坐下！”  
他现在看着马的后脑勺，不对，这不叫后脑勺，这是马脖子。长长的黑褐色的鬃毛，抓在手里倒没有原以为的柔软。  
“不行你这么坐可能会掉下去。你有带长绳子吗？”  
“你敢把我捆起来——”  
“——你就掏锤子砸掉我完美的大白牙。那么你愿意转个方向坐，像个小猴崽子一样挂在我的袍子前面吗？”  
“如果你有这么长的鬃毛可以给我抓着的话。”  
“抱歉我的胸毛没那么长。”  
斯塔克笑出声。他坐直，转头看向身后。史蒂夫正站在马的左腰旁埋头翻行李，平日垂到脚面的长袍下摆撩起掖在了腰带上。似乎感觉到了他的视线，人类仰脸对向他的目光：“而且它是卷的。”  
“跟你以后的老婆说去。长成三角都关我屁事。你右手往下第二个口袋里有一条生皮束带。”  
史蒂夫翻身上马，落到他背后，动作干脆利落，毫无生涩。不过他没把斯塔克绑在马身上，而是绑在了自己身上。  
“好了。这下就算摔下去也有人垫背了。”  
“谁垫谁？”  
“谁沉谁在下面。”  
“橡树桩子。”  
“小铁秤砣。别废话，给我指路。”  
“应该我拿缰绳。人类在晚上根本是瞎子。”  
“今晚圆月。我看得见。指路！”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的旅行结束了。托尼·斯塔克的归途刚开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年红区大爆炸文。


End file.
